<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than enough by suncookiehope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614357">more than enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncookiehope/pseuds/suncookiehope'>suncookiehope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>always and forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't read if you feel uncomfortable, Eric is in love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hint of depression, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Sided Love, Please Don't Kill Me, Song: Save Me (BTS), Trust, avoiding, based on two prompts, can thanksgiving break come already?, can you heart my heart?, changmin best boy, changmin deserves all the love, changmin is stupid to realize, edited this during lunch break, eric is the sweetest, finished writing this tuesday night, i should sleep, juyeon is the best, kyuric nation rise, like for just a minute??, seriously how do you tag?, short series, sunwoo is the best, the boyz reveal era, they're such cuties, will write when I have time because I need to study for a big exam, wrote this out of stress again-school, you are my everything, you're more than enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncookiehope/pseuds/suncookiehope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after sunwoo finds out eric is in love with changmin, he doesn't deny this neither discourages. but when eric realizes something is off about changmin, he rushes to save him before it's too late, although he's sure the dancer wouldn't do such a thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, kyuric - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>always and forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so first things first, I'm warning beforehand, there is like a minute scene involving almost attempt of suicide, but I made it almost innocent. you'll figure it out if you read carefully, if not, then that's totally okay! I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or want you guys to hate me, trust me, there's no way I would want things like this happening to the people I adore, love, and appreciate. so with that being said, if you are uncomfortable with the mention of suicide or hint of hopelessness/depression, then please don't read</p><p>rouughly 1.5k words to release my overthinking because I may not write as much soon. Thanksgiving break starts on Saturday &amp; I want to study for more than 2 hours every day that I have been doing, except for the 2 days I took a break. also, idk how but I low key hurt my arm but it doesn't hurt so much?? hoping it wasn't because of me dancing to a difficult move ahaha don't be like me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunwoo laughs like he heard something unbelievable or something he never thought of occurring, at the same time, relieved it isn't anything quite dangerous. </p><p>eric stares at him sternly. when sunwoo realizes he's serious, he comes to terms with eric's love for changmin is true, after all, the subtle actions gave away everything. he then drops by his side, sitting next to him, comfortable in the silence surrounding them. </p><p>"I knew something felt fishy, off, and different in a good way about you," sunwoo says, bringing a buoyant smile across eric's face, hickory eyes shining. </p><p>eric takes in the soft content smile on his friend's face, nodding, and throws arms around him tight. </p><p>"bro, get off me. your only one needs you, just so you know," sunwoo emphasizes, teasing him, receiving a light push at his chest from eric. </p><p>"was that necessary?" </p><p>the silver-haired boy just laughs, springing to his feet as he hears juyeon's warm and friendly voice at the practice room's door, hand waving over to him behind the glass window; tired but happy eyes smiling. </p><p>eric returns one. it's so good to see him. he enjoys juyeon's presence, his every little fault, and everything that makes him amazing. he's his best friend and won't let anyone or anything hurt him, he'll promise that. but when the door opens and the smile he was expecting drops, the concern now glowing in the older's eyes, worry and distraught etched on his face, a deep sigh of despair leaving his lips, eric is confused. </p><p>confused isn't even the right word. </p><p>he's worried and wants to know what's wrong, so he asks him in a quiet voice, in case, juyeon doesn't want sunwoo and the rest of their group mates to worry. mentally preparing himself for what he's about to know, he realizes he didn't need to once the mention of changmin left juyeon's mouth, already feeling something is up and not good concerning the dancer. </p><p>eric hopes he isn't too late.</p><p>eric hopes it isn't what he thinks it is.</p><p>and immediately, he rushes out of the practice room, hearing the dancer yell, brows frowning, "be careful on your way, it's dark!" okay, so here's the thing, juyeon had asked the younger if he was "okay" and the answer given was "I'm okay." </p><p>he knew well that wasn't the case. and he knew if he continued pushing him it would only push him away further, yet again he thought, telling eric would help changmin open up his heart because the two have become closer since their reveal comeback. </p><p>despite the fact, the two dancers know each other so well ever since before debut. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>juyeon was right about it being dark but for some odd reason, he isn't scared. the only thought jogging through his mind is changmin. </p><p>is he's okay, safe, and sound?</p><p>running through the corridors, he politely gives a farewell to the staff he passes by. when he's outside on the top floor of the company's building, he stops in his tracks, realizing he's stupid. </p><p>he's so so stupid. who does he think he is to know where changmin would be? </p><p>he didn't even let juyeon finish his sentence. from his peripheral vision, he spots someone familiar and hurries towards the lean muscular figure sitting on the edge of the wall's stand, staring into the seoul night sky, sighing. </p><p>cold wind gushes through the both of them. absence of emotion paints the raven's dim chocolate eyes. no reaction leaves him the moment he feels strong familiar arms encircle his waist from behind, pulling him away, turning him around, pushing him into his chest. </p><p>before he can even react, the same arms throw around him securely, hand brushing the hair at the back of his neck softly. "eric? why are you here?" he asks quietly, raising his head to meet eric's face, aware of his warm breath hitting his ear as he's held in a firm embrace.</p><p>"what the heck did you think you were doing?" eric starts. "I'm so glad you're safe but don't do that again, okay? I would never forgive myself if something like this happened to you . . . you . . . you're so brave to do or even think of such a thing, aren't you? don't you realize how important you are? how important you are to me?" he says this all too fast, concern dripping off his tongue as he strokes the dancer's hair gingerly</p><p>yet, he just receives a muffled, "I'm not good enough." changmin laughs half-heartedly, clutching around the fistful of eric's hoodie, feeling all his thoughts drown him. </p><p>taken aback by the large warm palms cradling his small face, he slowly lifts his head, meeting eyes with him. he looks at him from one eye to another, taking in the affection and concern and the immense love twinkling in his coffee irises. it all dawns on him how stupid he was to do such a thing when the world gave a gift right in front of him, taking the boy for granted. </p><p>not having the energy to talk, instead, he basks in the younger's concerned gaze not leaving off his, and thinks if he marries, his wife would be so happy to be with him.</p><p>silence hangs between them but it's a comfortable one as eric takes off his hoodie, thinking, the smaller needs it more than he does. he slides it over changmin's head until the hoodie is hugging him. content, a smile curves on his lips and the dancer returns one weakly.</p><p>he tells him he didn't have to because he's not cold. </p><p>changmin's lying. he is cold. he's so cold that he feels like he might freeze but the warmth from earlier remains, spreading across his chest like it's some sort of blanket, protecting him from the chills of winter.</p><p>the next second a pair of arms slide under his thighs with a hand supporting his back, lifting him off the ground, into the younger's arms bridal style, startling him.</p><p>he wraps his own around the younger's neck right away, a short deafening dolphin shriek escapes him, all the while lightly hitting eric's chest with his fists, asking, "what are you doing? put me down!" given the circumstances, he thinks this is a little foolish. he doesn't need help or anything, but he can't help the smile threatening to break across his face, unaware of the reasons he's in the younger's arms in the first place. </p><p>he keeps the smile hidden and he's satisfied that he's able to do it, grateful for practicing.</p><p>eric doesn't smile, though, he'll admit, he's weak for the boy. he will do anything to see him happy, well mostly everything. his gaze is stern but soft on him when he retorts, "can you even walk?"</p><p>eric knows he can't from the half story he heard from juyeon. how the smaller made it to the top floor of the building is another story he'll have to hear later.</p><p>"how do you know I can't?" changmin asks, voice soft.</p><p>"juyeon, he told me everything, well half because I went looking for you after understanding the look on his face. </p><p>"I told him I'm fine. I really am. I just wanted some fresh air. I'm fine, see," changmin reassures him, beaming where his dimple pokes out on his cheek, frowning at the unexpected light pain of a gentle but firm flick to his forehead, and then glares at him.</p><p>"you shouldn't lie."</p><p>"you shouldn't act like the oldest."</p><p>"I just . . . I'm crazy worried and care about you, is that too much? is it too much to see you happy and know you're safe? everyone cares about you, so where did the small amount of hope disappear?"</p><p>"told you before, I'm not good enough from what I've heard," changmin says, his voice fading, tearing his gaze away, focusing on nothing in particular. eric has to look away while carrying the boy towards the rooftop's door because there's this sudden urge to shower him in kisses. he wants to give him all of the love he deserves, but a hug will do, and staying by his side, he decides because that's love.</p><p>"I'm always here for you and so are the others. you don't have to tell me everything. only when you're ready. you're more than enough, minnie. just you breathing already is enough for us, for me." eric's voice is soft as the dull specks in his eyes sparkle, reflecting off changmin's now widened eyes, not realizing his grasp on him tightened. </p><p>the sound of his heart thumping loudly in his ears, the sudden holding of his breath, the warmth creeping up his cheeks slightly, but that's probably the crisp winter wind. </p><p>he's not entirely sure why or so he thinks, registering the words after a beat of seconds. </p><p>but what he says next is the opposite of what he thought he registered.</p><p>"thank you, but you should consider being an actor later in life," he laughs.</p><p>"I'll pretend I never heard that. now let's go home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>right, finally, got the next part down hehe</p><p>and I know that you're probably wondering where did the sofa scene go? allow me to explain, so I decided to put that in the next part, mainly because I said earlier, this short series may as well turn into a fanfiction which I already lowkey have the plot summary down in my head. another thing here is that none of the members know what's wrong with changmin. but juyeon and eric are the first to sense something off about him. </p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading! 💖  kudos and comment are appreciated like always :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>